


平靜，童年，杜鵑花

by Yearling



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yearling/pseuds/Yearling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad並不喜歡休假。</p>
            </blockquote>





	平靜，童年，杜鵑花

**Author's Note:**

> MHM無差，清水向one shot。
> 
> 唯一目的是解壓和自我滿足。

所有漂泊的人都夢想著平靜、童年、杜鵑花，正如所有平靜的人都幻想伏特加、樂隊和醉生夢死。

──弗朗索瓦茲．薩岡

 

>>

Harry Hart確實是一個工作狂。入行近三十年，除非傷到不能動彈或者直接失去意識，他從未要求過休假。每當Arthur好心地提出讓愛崗敬業的Galahad到地中海的某個小島吹吹海風或者法國的某個種著大片薰衣草的小鎮上嚐嚐無所事事的滋味，後者都會不以為然的聳聳肩謝絕。

他並非不懂的放鬆，只是他領會不了「旅行的意義」。雖然他不自認為有資格刪改紳士守則，但他相信編纂格言的某位智者一定疏忽了這一條，即「節約資源」的規定，尤其是寶貴的時間資源。在為任務四處奔波的時候，Galahad自認已經看夠了美景風光，沒有必要浪費時間和地球的寶貴能源，專程到某個地方去，懶散無為地消磨幾天。天可憐見，說不定這個下午他本可以將幾個恐怖分子就地正法，可他卻在世界上數以百計的黃金海岸中毫不起眼的一個上享受陽光和路人甲乙丙丁的騷擾（不是他自負，被搭訕對他真是家常便飯，然而他拒絕的方式總是四十年如一日的生硬）。

這種可能性讓Harry Hart不寒而慄。

 

「所以恕我眼拙，看不出度假這件事情有任何價值。」Galahad說，收起雨傘，掃視眼前躺倒的幾十號人。不緊不慢的抬起左手，對了下時間，三分四十九秒，很好，那個毒梟可能還來不及逃跑。他快步向前，但絕不匆忙──即使在趕時間，也要保持淡定的態度、穩健的步伐、一切經在掌握的氣度。要知道，慌慌張張可是紳士的大忌。

「度假的意義最大價值，或許在於那是正常人都會做的事情，」Merlin的聲音從眼睛上的傳聲裝置上傳到Harry的耳朵里，聽不出他是在認真進行這一話題的探討，還是只是敷衍這場閒聊，「正如紙牌遊戲和非功能性的動物飼養，讓人──Galahad，前方拐角處的躺著的那個是在裝死，小心他手上的槍──讓人體會到精神上的滿足感罷了。所以這次任務結束你照常不要休假時間？」

「別那麼肯定，」Harry哼了一聲，「還沒有結束呢。在任務完成之前，我都有因傷強行被休假的可能。還有，『非功能性動物飼養』？正常人似乎應該把這類行為稱作『養寵物』。」

「沒有想到你的自信心變得如此薄弱，」Merlin冷靜地嘲諷，通過監控錄像，他以一種理所當然的態度目擊Harry在牆角的「死屍」詐屍之前，兩槍準確的開在那個作死的倒楣蛋肩膀上，廢了他的兩條胳膊，「難道你已經提前有了──左拐直走到第三個房間，用之前給你的鑰匙開門──廉頗老矣的覺悟？」

「省省嘴皮子，Merlin，未老先衰三千煩惱絲落盡的人不是我。」Harry戲謔的語調，好像剛剛在陽光柔和的午後飲了一杯Dirty Martini。他掏出西裝外套夾層裡的鑰匙，悠悠閒閑的開門，好像他不是在牆上血漬斑斑的廢棄大樓走廊里開門緝拿全英最大毒梟，而是在某個深夜剛從晚宴回來，準備打開自家Villa的大門。

轉動鑰匙，門栓清脆的響了兩聲，開門，立刻閃身貼住外側牆壁。從門內射出的火箭筒在對面的牆壁上燒了兩個大洞。這一切並未在Harry臉上引起任何波瀾。

「Merlin，裡面有人嗎？」Harry問。

「……」

「好了，別為我的一兩句玩笑話賭氣，跟個孩子似的。告訴我裡面有沒有人。」

「……現在沒有了。」

「意思是？」

「他們從地道逃走了。地道應該是通向他們的其他窩藏點，我們在那裡安排了人手。另外這棟樓裡安裝了三十萬噸炸藥，三十秒內爆炸，所以你可以圓潤的滾出這棟樓了。想死的話請盡情地走你的紳士貓步，不想死就不要注意形象的狂奔，your choice。」

「Merlin你真是個孩子，我建議你成長一點，下次換種方式提醒我不要隨便惹你。」嘴上調侃依舊，Harry加緊步伐兩三步奔向最近的窗口，目測二十五樓的位置，雖然不是沒嘗試過，但是還是不適合一躍而下。Harry抬起手，按住袖釦，袖釦的旁側伸出一個細長的銅鉤，帶著一條細長的線。一甩手，銅鉤掛上了窗沿，他翻身跳出窗口，在下一層樓的頂棚短時間著地，幾乎沒有停頓的重複這個動作，袖口上伸展出的特質金屬絲的牽引使他幾乎不受到任何的衝擊力。

「還有十秒，Harry，別這麼悠哉。」

「看在魔鬼份上，你管這叫悠哉？」此時Harry已經在六樓窗口的窗沿上。再次按下袖釦擰斷絲線，他縱身一躍，抱住附近的電線杆，快速滑下著地，藉着慣性他在水泥地上向外打了幾個滾后立刻起身向外奔跑。即使對自己的速度有信心，以及西裝多少還有點隔熱的功能，他也不敢保證三十噸炸藥的熱度不把自己燒著。

「Merlin，難保我這次不要休假了。」Harry說，聲音里第一次帶上了點緊張。

「沒關係，你積累的公休假期夠你躺三年。」Merlin誠懇的說。

「……我從前不知道你心腸真能這麼硬。」

「我從前就知道你時間觀念這麼差。原來是因為你的十秒鐘比別人長了整整1.5倍。」

Harry放慢步子，慢慢地，慢慢地停了下來。

「……」他跑的有點兒喘。

「……」電話那邊令人惱火的氣定神閒，連呼吸的聲音都沒有。

「所以從一開始就沒有炸藥的存在。」

「我很傷心，Harry，你剛剛給一個紳士安上了莫須有的欺騙罪行。現在的炸藥多半是計算機驅動，只要計算機驅動的東西，基本上沒有我動不了的。所以在我告訴你有炸藥的時候，的確還有三十秒鐘你就要玩完，但是五秒鐘之後它們就被我溫柔地擺平了。不Harry，我沒有說謊，同時我對於你對我能力的了解和信心之匱乏表示傷心和費解。」

「Fuck you.」

 

>>

一如既往，Harry在往牆上貼裝裱好的新一期太陽報頭版，今天的內容比以往都要得體，可喜可賀──凱特王妃二度懷孕。

 

「Harry，聽著……呃，又是你那惡趣味的報紙收集？等等，凱特又懷上了？不是剛生完嗎？」Merlin的聲音總是在最意想不到的情況下從聽筒里冒出來，曾經的Harry會下意識有把眼鏡扔出去的衝動，現在他已經習慣得連肩膀都不會抖一下了──誰來告訴他這是幸運亦或是不幸。

 

「顯然這對王室夫婦比戴安娜和查爾斯，女王陛下和愛丁堡公爵都要高產。到底是年輕人。」Harry若有所思。他滿意地打量著眼前的勞動成果，戴戒指的小指拂過報紙大標題旁邊的日期──Jan 2nd, 2014。

 

「時間過得真快，威廉都要有第二個孩子了，」Merlin感慨道，「我還記得戴安娜王妃遇害的那一天，你第一次受傷到昏迷，還是我幫你貼的報紙。那時候還以為你再也沒有機會貼下一張了。」

 

「我至今無法相信，我居然沒有機會親手貼那張報紙，該死的MRTA（图帕克·阿马鲁革命运动﹣Túpac Amaru Revolutionary Movement，简称MRTA)。」Harry在辦公桌前坐下，給自己倒了一杯軒尼詩，「怎麼，你騷擾我就為了聊什麼王室八卦？即使我們可能真的到了這個年紀，我也不希望你真的幹起退休老頭的事情來，否則從現在開始我就選擇性忘記我們是一起去過伊頓的同學。」

 

「我們能做同學的唯一原因是智慧超群的我跳了三級。」Merlin哼了一聲，「別擔心，假如我有聊八卦的心情，不如去找Arthur，他可以從溫莎公爵和辛普森夫人的秘聞說起，一直說到哈利王子沒著落的婚事──對了你知道嗎，他對喬治六世有著奇怪的偏愛。等等，又跑題了。我找你是為了你休假的事。」

 

「又來了？Merlin，你比任何人都清楚我不需要這種東西。」Harry不耐煩地揮揮手。

 

「我知道，你戰鬥起來時候像一台機器。但是你到底不是永動機。昨天雖然我耍了你，但你不在狀態也是事實，否則全身而退三十秒鐘綽綽有餘。我和你合作將近幾十年，你疲憊的時候是個什麼模樣，我估計比你自己還清楚。」Merlin歎了一口氣，「Harry，你需要休息。」

 

「這麼看來，與其說我們合作了幾十年，不如說你偷窺了我幾十年。」Harry抱怨道，「Merlin，我不能這個時候撂挑子，我們還有一個關於某種引起人群自相殘殺的詭異物質的追蹤沒有完成，要和James──我是說Lancelot一同出勤，你不會忘了吧？」

 

「Lancelot巴不得單獨一個人行動，坦白說，Galahad，你摸著良心問問，就你那任性妄為橫衝直撞的行事風格，哪個精神正常的騎士想要跟你合作？」

 

「你咯。等一下，你可以被劃分成『精神正常的騎士』嗎？」

 

「……」媽的他竟然沒辦法反駁。

 

「你們從前也不是沒逼過我休假，不過就這個問題折磨我超過半分鐘這還是頭一次。我是不是可以理解為，你和Arthur是說好了就算把我綁上飛機也要送我去度假，是這個意思嗎？」Harry右手揉揉眉心，左手舉起精緻的玻璃酒杯把軒尼詩往嘴裡灌了一大口。他扁扁嘴，難喝，是時候把收藏多年的御鹿拿出來了。

 

「和你說了軒尼詩的味道簡直像地獄裡的臭水溝，你不信。」Harry簡直可以「聽見」Merlin輕蔑地一挑眉，「還有，把你綁上飛機，抱歉智商在平均水平的人都不會制定這種可笑的計劃──我們對于觀賞Harry Hart出演的一出15秒捆綁解除表演秀沒有興趣。Galahad，你聽好，我們要做的是，宣佈你從現在開始到下個月為止沒有活兒干。」

 

「地獄裡的臭水溝？說的好像你問過那個味道──現在我開始強烈懷疑你到哪裡走過一遭了。太荒謬了，Merlin，聽說過強行加班，強行休假算個什麼！」

 

「第一，很顯然我們從事的不是什麼正常職業，人類社會的一套職業標準大概有百分之八十不適用於Kingsman，其中包括休假制度。第二，」Merlin聽起來好像把自己逗樂了，「你可以當做這是休產假──畢竟這一類假期，當事人也是沒有選擇權的。」

 

>>

 

Harry Hart想不起來自己上一次無所事事地走在海濱上是什麼時候的事。

 

太久沒有脫下西裝，他覺得自己早已失去了享受日光浴的心情。

 

聖托裡尼島很美，純粹的藍色，像是用藍寶石製造出的顏料被打翻在了一地的珍珠粉上，奢侈地暈染出了整個世界的深藍淺藍。純白的房屋，白金色的沙灘，陽光不火辣，溫暖得輕柔。

 

這樣的世界讓Harry有一瞬間失神，好像他是從某個異次元空間筆直降落到了一個不屬於自己的世界，這個世界美則美，可他不知該怎麼打破那層薄膜，那層薄膜讓他覺得自己是在觀賞一幅全息投影。

 

他下意識戴起眼鏡，不是平時工作時的那一副，而是讀報紙時用的近視鏡──也許這樣他會看得清楚一些。一直都有一點輕微的近視毛病，最近有所好轉──他不願意想自己是不是已經到了開始老花的年齡。

 

一種置身某個舞台的錯覺綿延開來。在這個舞台上，他不是Galahad，前幾天單槍匹馬搗毀毒梟老巢的那個人和他一點關係都沒有。他只是一個要從中年步入老年，事業有成的男人──一個單身男人，來到這個地中海小島休憩緊張了大半輩子的神經。他突然意識到自己這個存在的不合理性。孤身一人無人陪伴，似乎註定晚景慘澹。

 

或許他需要一個陪在身邊的伴侶，否則這麼多年的孤苦伶仃是怎麼過過來的？他不是一個耐得住寂寞的人。

 

這麼說來，Harry苦笑著問自己，那種微妙的時空錯亂感，只是孤獨的異體嗎？

 

Galahad，這麼多年，你是怎麼過過來的。

 

>>

那天晚上Harry回到賓館，鬼使神差的帶上工作眼鏡主動聯絡了Merlin。

 

「Galahad，不對，Harry，」Merlin的聲音透著意外，「怎麼了？別告訴我好容易給你安排好的百分百風平浪靜度假地點因為你這個衰人的存在而出現了恐怖襲擊什麼的。」

 

「Merlin，我現在是休假時期對吧。」Harry說，「這就意味著，我現在不是Galahad，而是Harry Hart。」

 

「……可以這麼說。」Merlin一頭霧水。他隱約有些不安，沒來由的。

 

「你知道為什麼我討厭假期？因為閒下來的時候，我會覺得Galahad是個很遙遠的存在，而Harry Hart是個喜歡胡思亂想的懦夫。Harry Hart覺得，他活到這個年齡，孤身一人住在一所可以稱得上豪宅的房子里，除了基本的生活需求，剩下的都是工作。他沒有愛人，沒有至親，沒有一同泡吧打保齡看話劇的朋友。從一個平凡人的角度審視他的生活，是隔離與人世間的，那是一個叫做孤獨的煉獄。根據他的常識，這樣的人，非瘋即傻，要麼就患上抑鬱症而死，那麼他為什麼還沒有走上這一條似乎是命定的路？」

 

「……」

 

「孤獨是可以殺人的，Merlin，我可能缺少平凡的生活經歷，但是我讀書，我知道一個人在孤獨的時候只有崩潰和變態個出路，可是我似乎離崩潰還有段距離，至於變態……嗯，起碼我不覺得自己是。」

 

「我相信按照普通人對變態的定義，你可以符合六成以上，」Merlin的聲音少有的焦躁不安，「你到底想說什麼，Harry Hart？」

 

「我的父母早就去世，我沒有兄弟姐妹，由於工作原因，其他遠房親戚都在我自己的設計之下篤信我早就不在人世。當我想脫下Galahad的皮囊，做一個普通的Harry Hart，我發現這是不可能的，因為我的一個重要的部份沒有遺失，而是被留在了Galahad這個名號裡面。」

 

「……」

 

「接下來說的話，Merlin，可能會讓我後悔半年，但是假如我不說，可能後半生都不會有勇氣說。所以我選擇前者。今天我在海灘上，一個二十歲左右的漂亮姑娘用一本薩岡的書換了我手裡的《草葉集》。我本來想要婉拒，但是我在扉頁上看見了一句話：

 

『所有漂泊的人都夢想著平靜、童年、杜鵑花，正如所有平靜的人都幻想伏特加、樂隊和醉生夢死。』

 

「而我的平靜、童年和杜鵑花都在你那裡。Harry Hart是一個殘缺的個體，Merlin，現在回答我，不是Galahad的Harry Hart，可否有資格繼續擁有你，你是否願意把他填補完全。」

 

「你可以閉嘴了，Harry。」

 

「……」

 

「聖托裡尼島是嗎？我馬上坐四點鐘的飛機過來。」

 

「……」

 

「Harry Hart，你矯情的像個十八歲的中學生。都到我們這個年齡了，告白的時候直接說『我看上你了，做我的另一半』有這麼難嗎？」

 

「……這樣和你說話的後果我不想想像。」

 

「也是，眼鏡突然在賓館裡爆炸引起的騷亂，還是不要讓聖托裡尼島這樣的世外仙境遭受比較好。」

 

>>

「然後你們就這樣在一起了？」Eggsy不可置信的說。

 

「然後我坐飛機去了那個島，原本以為會很尷尬，誰知道這傢伙穿件花襯衫出現在我面前。據說我的表情像見了鬼。你能想像Galahad嘲笑我不合時宜的穿西裝來度假嗎？就是這個把不列顛式西裝當做第二層皮膚的Harry Hart？」

 

「……」眼前的少年目瞪口呆。

 

「那一刻我覺得我再也不想給他機會度假了。不過後來我想辦法扳回一城，給他點教訓。假如不是Lancelot的意外，可能我們會在島上待到四月，好好享受一下『平靜、童年、杜鵑花』之類的普通事物。不過接下來的事情你都知道了。Lancelot遇害，你主動聯繫Harry，Harry追查教授的事情，現在受傷躺在這裡。」

 

Harry昏迷的時候，Eggsy常常來看他，自然發現Merlin似乎已經把Harry的病房當做辦公房用。敏銳的年輕人沒多久就意識到了兩位導師關係的不尋常，好奇寶寶似的打聽個沒完兒。Merlin沒有想到自己真的會有這麼一天，絮絮叨叨，像個老頭一樣，對後生講述過去的事情。意外的是，這個感覺並不差。

 

「教訓？」

 

「Eggsy，相信我，你不會想知道細節的。」

 

「……的確。」

 

Eggsy回去訓練之後，Merlin坐在Harry床邊上臨時搭好的辦公桌旁邊，審核今天的文件。眼角的餘光有意無意掃到身邊似乎在沉睡的男人。

 

很奇怪，他們正式在一起不過半年，卻好像已經是一生一世的伴侶。

 

不過，Merlin想，他們確實幾乎陪伴了彼此一生世，幾乎形影不離──你存在在我的眼鏡里，之類的。

 

所以Merlin足夠了解Galahad。

 

他一定不會睡很久，上帝作證，他是一個多麼討厭休假的人。用公休假來接任務，只要能下床就不願意躺著賦閒，總之就是靜不下來──好像「度假」這個詞和他有世仇。

 

起碼六個月以前是這樣的。Merlin想著，忍不住一笑。

 

然後他就聽到鈴聲響起的聲音，扭頭，看見一雙含笑的眼睛。

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 真的只是寫來減壓釋放雞血的東西。
> 
> 我想要寫的是我自己的MHM，他們工作時是什麼樣子，日常交流是什麼樣子，若他們產生愛情會是怎樣的feeling。以及告白的Harry。
> 
> 我喜歡Harry遇上Sally的那種愛情，身邊理所當然的存在，有一天，突然變得不同尋常。頓悟的契機往往是失去，那一刻突然明白他就像手腳一樣不可或缺。比如細水長流的友情，近在咫尺的愛情，之間的隔膜早就消失，只等那一瞬間的頓悟。
> 
> 這是我喜歡MHM的原因。Lucky to be in love with my best friend.
> 
> 希望你能喜歡我這一次任性的產物。來來來勾搭一下吧咩嘿嘿（咦這個畫風變得好快
> 
> 祝大家早日看到Harry吐便當的那天~


End file.
